365 BC
[[ስዕል:365B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 115: 365 BC. Previous map: 390 BC. Next map: 342 BC (Maps Index)]] 365 BC - EMPIRE OF UGAINE MOR MAIN EVENTS 389 BC - Leukon & Gorgippos in Bosporan Kingdom In 389 BC, Satyros was succeeded in the Bosporan kingdom by his two sons, Gorgippos on the eastern, Asian side, and Leukon on the western side. Both fought their neighbors, including annexing neighboring Sindike in 380 BC, and driving into exile its king Oktamasades, who had followed Hecataeus in 383 BC. Plato established his Academy in Athens, in 387 BC, first known university in Europe, although the Druids were said to have them from c. 2200 BC. Odrysian Thrace after 384 BC was ruled by Cotys I, who followed Hebryzelmus and eventually conquered the coastal Hellenic colonies. Teutamado succeeded Bastareus in Paeonis in 378 BC. In Macedon, Alexander II followed Amyntas III in 371 BC, and defeated an Illyrian invasion. In 368 BC Alexander was assassinated at the instigation of Ptolemy of Aloros, who became regent for Alexander's younger brother, Perdiccas III, until the latter killed Ptolemy and seized sole power in 365 BC. 386 BC - Elalion Tianki in Meroe In 386 BC, Kashata wolde Ihuhu was succeeded in Meroe by Elalion Tianki or Teaniki according to the Ethiopian king list. No information of his reign is given, but he is the first of several kings who ruled for exactly ten years, recalling the Meroitic custom of killing the king after ten years and electing another, likely beginning at this time. He may perhaps be identified with an archaeologically known king Pankhaler appearing in some sources. In 376 BC, Tianki was succeeded by Atserk Amen III, possibly the same as Mawelieb-Amani, and in 366 BC he was followed by Atserk Amen IV, possibly the same as Talakh-Amani. 382 BC - Priam II in Sicambria In 382 BC, Antenor I was succeeded by his only son Priam II in Sicambria, now consisting of all Holland and the nearest parts of Belgium. 380 BC - Nepherites II in Egypt Nepherites II succeeded his father Hakor in Egypt and ruled for 4 months, June through September of 380 BC, when he was deposed and overthrown by the general Nectanebo I (Nakhtnebef). In 373 BC Artaxerxes II of Persia with Greek help tried to retake Egypt, but his forces were defeated by Nectanebo. 375 BC - Mago III in Carthage Carthage under Mago II continued to struggle with Dionysus of Syracuse over Sicily, and in 375 BC he was killed at the Battle of Cabala and followed by his son Mago III, who defeated Dionysus at Cronium. Peace was made with Syracuse after prince Hanno the Great defeated them in 367 BC. 373 BC - Gurgant in Britannia In 373 BC, king Belinus of Britannia, brother of Brenner III, was succeeded by his son Gurgant (Gurguintus). He could perhaps be the same as Gilgidi, who followed the "thirty Brudes" in Pictish Alba about this time, which would imply he may have extended his rule over them. He is also said to have crossed over to Danica and resubjected the Danes when they rebelled from the tribute imposed on them by Belinus. After that, it seems the first real contact since the days of Albion and Bergion must have occurred between Britannia and Eriu, for at this same point in time occurs the first mention of the other in each of their traditional annals. However the two accounts are deeply discrepant. The Irish account seems the more reliable of the two; it describes how the High King Ugaine Mor managed briefly to subject all of Britannia 'from Caithness to the Isle of Wight', as well as all of western Europe as far as the Tyrrhenian Sea, being married to Cessair Crothach, daughter of the 'king of the Gauls'. Hitherto, rulers of Eriu had only been active in Pictish Alba, but not the rest of Britannia. The British Chronicles also mention the coming of the Irish during Gurgant's reign, but here their leader seems to have been confounded with the first settler of Ireland after the Deluge, Partholon. It wrongly states that Ireland had been uninhabited up until this time in the early 4th century BC, when Partholon showed up in Britannia with 'Basclences' from the Biscay region, at which point king Gurgant redirected them to settle Ireland. This confusion underscores the reality that this was indeed the first major contact between Britannia and Eriu, and the British chroniclers failed to relate correctly the matter of the original settling of Ireland by Partholon nearly 2000 years earlier. Holinshed adds the claim that in Gurgant's reign a university was founded at Cambridge by Cantaber, brother of the Irish leader whom he also calls Partholon. This would be not long after Plato's Academy in Athens, but further evidence is lacking. 372-359 BC - Great Satraps' Revolt The Persians had retaken Tyre in 381 BC, Cyprus in 380 BC. Datames, satrap of Cilicia, Cappadocia and Paphlagonia began to revolt from Artaxerxes II of Persia, possibly as early as 372 BC. In 367 BC he was joined by Ariobazarnes, satrap of Phrygia, but opposed by the loyal satrap of Lydia, Autophradates. By 365 BC Athens had intervened on behalf of the rebellion, which would peak in 362 BC when other satraps, notably Orontes of Armenia joined the rebels, but the revolt fizzled out after ringleaders Datames and Ariobazarnes were betrayed.